


Katie

by BookGirlFan



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dad!Harvey, Episode: s02e11 Blind-Sided, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>She giggled. "I came to see you, Daddy! Auntie Donna said I could." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Mike, who had been staring dumbstruck at these proceedings, finally found his voice at the words 'Auntie Donna'. "Wait, she's yours?" </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Katie

"Daddy!" A little girl, pigtails flying, came racing up the hall of Pearson & Hardman, heading straight for where Harvey was standing and talking with Mike. 

In an obviously practised motion, Harvey bent down and scooped her into his arms. "Hello there, princess," he grinned at her, gently bopping her on the nose. "What are you doing here?" 

She giggled. "I came to see you, Daddy! Auntie Donna said I could." 

Mike, who had been staring dumbstruck at these proceedings, finally found his voice at the words 'Auntie Donna'. "Wait, she's yours?" 

Harvey shot him an amused smirk. "Well, she did just run down the hall yelling Daddy. I thought that would have made it obvious." He turned to the little girl, still snuggled in his arms. "Katie, this is Mike, someone Daddy works with." 

She nodded knowledgeably. "He's your work Katie." 

"My work Katie?" Harvey asked, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded again. "Uh huh. Because at home, you look after me, and at work, you look after Mike. Auntie Donna said so. So he's your work Katie!" 

"Harvey doesn't look after me!" Mike interjected. Two identical looks of disbelief met his statement. He tried not to look too intimidated.

"Are you saying Donna's _wrong_?" Harvey asked him, his tone conveying the very impossibility of it. 

Katie giggled. "That's just silly, Daddy. He's silly." Suddenly she squirmed in his arms, and he let her down the the ground. "I have to go see Auntie Donna! I have to tell her I met your work Katie!" She raced off again down the hall, heading to Harvey's office.

"Aren't you going to watch her?" Mike asked. "See if she gets lost?" 

Harvey scoffed. "Mike, we're on the same floor. It's barely fifty feet. She'll be fine." They continued to the lifts; when Harvey looked back, Mike didn't say a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Because after 2x11, I really wanted fic of Harvey being a dad. So I made my own.


End file.
